castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bosses
Bosses are the final challenge in almost every level. There are some minor bosses (also known as Mini Bosses) who are fought midway through a level, with a harder boss waiting at the end. However, all four bosses within the game's final level are considered bosses. Certain bosses may appear multiple times in a level or, in one case, reappear as a normal enemy in a later level. List of Bosses and their locations. * Barbarian Boss — Barbarian Boss * Troll Mother — Thieves' Forest, Marsh (counted as an enemy instead) * Catfish — Catfish * Pipistrello — Pipistrello's Cave * Conehead Groom — Wedding Crash * Giant Troll — Parade * Cyclops — Cyclops' Fortress * Industrial Machine — Industrial Castle * Dragon and Sock Puppet — Lava World * Corn Boss — Corn Boss * Medusa — Medusa's Lair * Frost King — Ice Castle * Painter — Wizard Castle Interior (Only boss to drop Food when killed, as well as the only boss to drop Health Potions, but only on Insane Mode) * Undead Cyclops — Wizard Castle Interior * Necromancer — Wizard Castle Interior * Evil Wizard — Final Battle List of Minor Bosses and their locations * War Machine — Barbarian War * Bear Boss — Tall Grass Field * Volcano — Lava World (Only boss that can be only killed with Sandwiches) * Alien Ship — Desert * Crystal Shards — Final Battle Boss Slayers Boss Slayers are playable characters that have the ability to kill any boss baring the Troll Mother, Bear Boss, Conehead Groom (one exception), Giant Troll, Volcano, Dragon and Sock Puppet (one exception), Corn Boss, Frost King, and Necromancer (one exception) extremely quickly or at the very least at a tolerable rate. Here are the following boss slayers in no particular order: * Fencer * Alien * Industrialist * Fire Demon * Brute * Snakey * Ninja * Red Knight (very loosely, but he kills the Conehead Groom and Necromancer quicker than any other boss slayer; warranting his spot here) * Killer Beekeeper (kills the Dragon and Sock Puppet and the Alien Ships quicker than any of these boss slayers; also useful in Final Battle, when Phase 1, 3, 4, and 5 of the Evil Wizard is active) * Skeleton * Cult Minion * Green Knight (very damaging to Conehead Groom due to Poison DoT and the Magic Projectile or Air Projectile deals a decent chunk at his health; pretty basic boss slayer anywhere else) Pseudo-boss slayers Pseudo-boss slayers are playable characters that have the ability to kill any boss baring the Troll Mother, Bear Boss, Conehead Groom, Giant Troll, Volcano, Dragon and Sock Puppet, Corn Boss, Frost King, and Necromancer at an uncomfortably slow rate, but can still kill bosses. Here are the following pseudo-boss slayers: * Saracen * Bear * Orange Knight * Barbarian * Necromancer * Thief * Civilian * Peasant * Stove Face * Open Faced Gray Knight * Conehead (Also known by some players and even developers as Periwinkle Knight) * Royal Guard * Gray Knight Anyone else beyond these characters have such expensive or rather horrible Splash Attacks and are mostly confined to Magic Projectile, Air Projectile, and Bow and Arrow spam; this is slightly remedied with the Drill Spin Combo. * Blue Knight * Pink Knight * Blacksmith * Hatty Hattington * Iceskimo * King Gallery Evil Wizard.png Necro.jpg imag2.jpg image1.jpg Frost King image1.JPG Medusa.JPG Corn boss.jpg Dragon and Sock Puppet image.jpg Industrial Machine image.JPG Cyclops.jpg Giant beast.jpg Groom.jpg Pipistrello.JPG Catfish.png Large Troll.png Barbarian boss.jpg Ram-Mobile.png|link=http://castlecrashers.wikia.com/wiki/WarMachine CC_Dragon_and_Sock_Puppet_Artwork.png Trivia * There are a total of 21 bosses to fight in all versions of Castle Crashers. * Evil Wizard has the most phases out of every boss in the entire game with 5 (6 if counting the Crystal Shards). * Volcano is the only boss in the entire game that requires an item in order to kill it. * The following bosses, when if killed, will give you the following Princesses and if playing in co-op, the players will have to duel until there is one person standing to receive a kiss from the princesses. ** Killing the Barbarian Boss will give you the Red Princess. ** Killing the Cyclops will give you the Green Princess. ** Killing the Frost King will give you the Blue Princess. ** Killing the Evil Wizard will give you the Orange Princess. * Pipistrello deals the highest damage out of all the bosses in the entire game with ''999 ''damage dealt from his tongue attack on Insane Mode; enough to kill anyone below 1,000+ HP. * Barbarian Boss, Catfish, and Corn Boss are the only bosses whose level is named after their name. * Troll Mother is the only boss to technically turn into an enemy at another level. See Cock * Playable Characters * Animal Orbs * Weapons * Magic What is the hardest boss in Castle Crashers? War Machine Barbarian Boss Troll Mother Catfish Bear Boss Pipistrello Conehead Groom Giant Troll Cyclops Volcano Dragon and Sock Puppet Industrial Machine Alien Ship Corn Boss Medusa Frost King Painter Undead Cyclops Necromancer Crystal Shards Evil Wizard Category:Bosses